


From Across the Hall

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Personal Trainer Sam, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I work at the gym after class every day this week, but maybe we could go out soon."<br/>"Maybe I could come in and have you spot me," Castiel tries, and Sam smiles.<br/>"I'm a personal trainer. I don't spot you unless you hire me."<br/>"The only way I could afford that was if I got a new roommate."<br/>"That can be arranged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel's dorm room is nice enough. It has only two rooms, really, the main bedroom slash living room slash kitchen, and then the bathroom.

His roommate dropped out last semester, so he's left in his own room with his own space. He doesn't like the top bunk because of how hot it gets.

So, it's used as storage and a place to think, but not to sleep.

The shower pressure is horrible at best, and he can barely afford food let alone housing, but, as ridiculous as it sounds, he's in love.

Sam lives across the hall with his roommate. Castiel doesn't even know his name, really all he's concerned about is Sam Winchester.

Sam's tall and lanky, muscled and lean.

While Castiel is runner fit, Sam is I-can-lift-three-hundred-pounds-with-my-pinky fit.

No matter how much Castiel works out, he can't figure out how Sam does it. He'd like to be able to have half of what Sam has, but he only has a quarter.

He's not jealous in any way, but he'd like to know how many squats to do to get an ass like that.

Sam and him talk in passing, but never have they had a full length conversation. He's building up to that.

However, today seems like a good day to speak to him. After all, his shower has stopped working, and he knows Sam's works perfectly fine.

He knocks on the door and waits. His roommate answers, and Cas is vaguely upset, but he doesn't show it.

"Are you here for Sam?" Cas nods, and then there's shouting. "Hey, Sam! Your boyfriend is here!" Cas flushes.

Sam appears and shoves the guy to the side. He's red up to his ears, and Cas almost smiles.

"Uh, he was kidding. Anyway, how can I help you?"

"My shower is broken, and I was wondering if I could use yours."

Sam blushes a darker shade of red, and he stutters out a reply Cas can't begin to understand.

"Yeah," he finally breathes.

"Thank you."

Cas slips into the room, and Sam helps him get to the bathroom around his teasing friend.

He showers quickly and gets redressed just as fast. However, when he exits the bathroom, Sam is shirtless, and his muscles are moving this way and that, shifting under tan skin as he changes.

He gets caught staring, and he too blushes.

"I don't mean to stare, I apologize."

"Don't be sorry. Like what you see?" Sam teases, and although it's playful banter, a joke, he's tempted to answer truthfully.

"Yes."

Sam freezes for a moment, and then he turns back to Castiel.

"Wait, do you . . . do you like me?" Sam asks quietly, and Castiel looks at his feet.

"I . . . yes."

Sam moves slowly into his personal space, and then Cas is forced to look up to avoid further embarrassment.

"I work at the gym after class every day this week, but maybe we could go out soon."

"Maybe I could come in and have you spot me," Castiel tries, and Sam smiles.

"I'm a personal trainer. I don't spot you unless you hire me."

"The only way I could afford that was if I got a new roommate."

"That can be arranged."

As it turns out, living together is beyond perfect. They fit so well together, and by the time they are ready to graduate, they're already engaged.

And that night after their wedding ceremony, Castiel gets to feel those muscles moving beneath his fingertips, and he's not jealous or confused one bit.

He's just falling even more in love each second.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
